highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyx
Nyx is the Primordial Goddess of the Night and the younger sister of Erebus in Greek mythology and one of the creators of Thanatos, Hypnos, and Oneiroi. Nyx and her brother joined Hades and the Alliance of Hell to eliminate the DxD team, Longinus users, chief-gods of each mythology, and Ajuka Beelzebub. Appearance Nyx is a beautiful young woman with the cute face of a child that has long black hair and with pointy ears. She wears a cute frilly dress called Godly Virgin Killer Clothes that has a corset jumper skirt. Her body also gives out a tremendous dark aura. Personality Nyx is a cheerful, yet sadistic person who enjoys seeing others in pain and suffering. After receiving her special garment, Nyx became arrogant enough to believe she is untouchable by those who are virgins. But despite this, Nyx is shown to be honorable as she accepts her defeat at the hands of Issei with a satisfied smile and shares information about Hades. She is not above praising others such as Rias being worthy of being Issei’s King because she figured that Nyx was waiting for Issei to attack her. History In the past, Nyx and her brother Erebus created Thanatos, Hypnos, and Oneiroi. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Nyx was mentioned in Volume 24 along with her brother Erebus, who were arriving in the Realm of the Dead for Hades’s meeting. Nyx made her first appearance in Volume 25, where she and Erebus trembled at the sight of Issei Hyoudou’s fury towards Hades for sending Grim Reapers to attack his father Gorou Hyoudou. Nyx appeared in True Volume 1, showing up at the uninhabited beach where Issei and his group planned for their summer vacation while also dyeing the sky black with her dark aura and breaking through the barrier they placed on the beach. Nyx introduces herself to the group and she sees Issei turning into his Crimson Armor and laughs as she heard rumors about Issei being perverted and he doesn’t let his guard down. She senses Issei’s dragon aura and considers it frightening and was asked by Issei what she is planning to do with Ingvild. She answered that Ingvild possesses the Longinus that allows her to control the sea and dragons and she wants the strength to master dragons. Believing dangerous dragons like Issei, Vali Lucifer, and Crom Cruach would be a serious threat to her and her allies and she would find entertaining of controlling Ophis and Great Red and Issei refuses to let her use Ingvild and attempted to use Pailingual on her to speak to her breast but it was not responding. Nyx laughs saying she took actions the Oppai Dragon and Issei this time attempts to use his Dress Break to destroy her clothing but he was stopped by Rias who figured out that Nyx is waiting for Issei to use Dress Break. Nyx smiles and praises Rias for being worthy to be the Red Dragon Emperor’s king and revealed she is waiting for his attack because it’s the easiest way to kill him and revealed her that her clothes is made to fight Issei and it is named Godly Virgin Killer Clothes. Nyx began to unleash her dark energy and look at the group with contempt and tells them that she and her group receive information that Issei is a virgin and carefully not to pass the attacks of virgins. She warns Issei if he is a virgin and touches her, he will attack the curse of her clothing and will kill him and his abilities won’t work. Issei tried to shoot Nyx with his Dragon Shot but it was ineffective, shocking Issei and the group. Nyx turns her attention to Ingvild and uses her brainwashing technique and give her a order to sing, causing Issei and Ddraig to suffer in pain and laughs at him. Nyx maliciously tells Issei that she is manipulating Ingvild in order to control her Sacred Gear and if she gets sent to Grigori again, she’ll eventually get kidnapped again. Nyx warns Issei if he wants to save Ingvild he’ll need to defeat her and even if he cancel the brainwashing technique she put in her, it will soon activate a different protection. She then departs from the group by jumping into the sky and the dark sky returned to normal. Nyx waited at the island inside a temple and as Issei and his team arrived, Nyx laughed knowing how scary team D×D is because of they have a excellent spy. Nyx revealed that she indeed teamed up with Hades and it’s because he doesn’t like Issei and his team and believes he can protect the human world and their territory. She also told them that the gods who support Hades doesn’t like them either because they considered the Longinus users dangerous as they get stronger, they can stir up abnormal beings. Taking Ingvild for example, she could defeat Issei who could defeat a god when she uses her songs. Unlike her older brother Erebus, Nyx is more interested on the Longinus so she thought of teasing them. After the talk, Nyx began to summon two thousand devils and enveloped herself with dark aura, deciding to go all out against after he defeated Apophis and Vidar. After Issei transformed into his Diabolos Dragon form, Nyx decided to take things seriously and was blown away by the shockwave of his maxed powered Dragon Shot. Nyx wiped off the mud that was in her face and was surprised the shockwave from Issei is very powerful and she started to shoot him with her black bullets and taunted him if he can use his dress break or pailingual in his state. Issei was unable to hear the thoughts of Nyx’s breast even with combination of his dragon deification and penetrate due to her clothes and his virginity. Nyx was left to deal with Rias and Rossweisse after Issei finds a way to destroy her clothes. After Issei return and fully powered up by Ingvild’s song, Nyx became shocked and was paralyzed by Issei’s boobs power wave and unable to break it. Issei then use his Dress Break DxD and successfully destroyed Nyx’s clothes and she became horrified by it and he told her that Ingvild’s strengthen his willpower and his perverted power. She became bewildered by Issei’s declaration of having sex with his future brides at the same time and she considers that a worst declaration. Nyx was defeated by the combined power of Issei’s and Ddraig’s Welsh Dragon Flare and after that Nyx felt satisfied while also being scared. She was later handed to Apollon and was to be punished by sealing her away. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As a Primordial Goddess of Greek mythology, Nyx is a very powerful goddess. Immense Darkness: As the Goddess of the Night, Nyx can take form of a spinning dark aura and is capable of cover the whole area with the darkness of the night and destroying magic barriers. She can also unleashed black wave of darkness out of her hand and black bullets. Master Magician: Nyx can use Olympus Magic to control Ingvild. Nyx can create barrier to cover the whole island and create countless number of transportation magic circle summoning two thousand devils to fight against her opponents. Flight: During the events of True Volume 1, Nyx has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Godly Virgin Killer Clothes: A special clothing given to her by the Gods of Hell which allows her to be immune to the attacks of male virgins. It was destroyed during her battle against Issei. Trivia *Nyx is the second goddess to fight Issei in battle, the first being Hel. **She is also the second goddess Issei has used Dress Break on, Hel being the first again. *Her name means "night" in Greek; the alternate spelling "Nox" means the same in Latin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mount Olympus Category:Alliance of Hell